


Inadvertent Rewind - Redux

by DVD181



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, Namikaze Minato Lives, Not Beta Read, Retired Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, Time Travel, Tobi is a Confused Boy, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVD181/pseuds/DVD181
Summary: Rewrite of Inadvertent RewindWhat happens when you throw the powers of two gods, nine chakra demons, a couple of teenage dumbasses and the Rinnegan into a Kamui blender? A trip to the past and pure chaos.  Crack and time travel; a little more serious than the original.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Inadvertent Rewind - Redux

Ladies and Gentlemen,

DVD181 presents…

Inadvertent Rewind – Redux

A Naruto fanfiction

* * *

_Seven years ago…_

It was a crisp October evening in Konohagakure. The evening was peaceful; the Third Shinobi World War had ended three and a half years earlier, and shortly afterwards the village had seen something of a postwar baby boom. This evening, the Fourth Hokage himself was no exception; Minato Namikaze’s wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was due to give birth in a top-secret location many kilometers outside of Konoha.

Then, the quiet evening air was torn asunder by a mighty roar, as a massive nine-tailed fox demon materialized in downtown Konoha. In about two seconds flat, the entire town had started screaming, waiting for the fox’s attack to continue.

Instead, the Kyuubi no Kitsune shook its’ head in confusion and looked around. “ **What in the name of the Sage’s beard is this? How the hell am I in Konoha again?** ” the fox growled, much to the confusion of the shinobi gathered on the rooftops around it. Then, turning towards the Hokage Monument on the side of the cliff overlooking Konoha, the fox’s features contorted in anger. “ **If you think I’m going to destroy Konoha for you, Tobi, you’ve got another thing coming!** ”

The masked man standing atop the carved bust of the Fourth suddenly shook his head in confusion. “ _What the hell is this? Nevermind, I’m out of here!”_ he thought, vanishing into a dimensional vortex just as the Fourth himself appeared in a flash of yellow nearby.

The fox gingerly plodded over, careful not to step on anyone. “ **Namikaze. You have my gratitude for freeing me from that man’s control** ” he boomed, much to the Hokage’s confusion. “ **As a token of my gratitude, I wish to be re-sealed within a suitable vessel, for the sake of this village. I choose…your son** ” the fox said, pointing to the newborn boy held in the arms of a very confused Kakashi Hatake.

“Absolutely not, _dattebane!”_ came a shout from the village streets. The Hokage’s redheaded wife, the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, voiced her objection. “I will not force my son to bear the same burden I did by containing you!” The Kyuubi loudly sighed. “ **Listen, Uzumaki, I’m not taking no for an answer. That boy…there is something special about him. Something that will make him the greatest Jinchuriki in Konoha history. Only he can draw out my full power.** ”

The fox then snorted. “ **Besides, the alternative is that I chuck a Bijuudama at this village and run off to my cave in the western mountains while you’re distracted… _kami_ , it’s been nearly a century; I can only imagine how bad the cobwebs are.**” Kushina still looked angry, but relented. “Fine…but no funny business, got that?” “ **Yes, ma’am** ” the fox responded, rolling his eyes. “ **Now…let’s get out of this village, why don’t we?** ”

With that, the Kyuubi took a massive flying leap and landed a good distance outside the eastern walls of the village. “ **Oh, right, one more thing** ” he boomed, as he began to curl up for a nap. “ **No using the Shiki Fuujin. Otherwise I _will_ gut you before you finish the hand seals for it**.” “But…that’s the only thing I know strong enough to seal you!” Minato objected.

“ **Then learn something new. You, the vixen, Jiraiya and Old Man Sarutobi are the only S-Ranked _fuinjutsu_ masters alive. Surely you can come up with something. Until then, I’m going to get some shut-eye**” the fox said, before flopping several of his tails over his face and beginning to snore.

The shinobi of the village looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders. “Well…that happened” remarked Shisui Uchiha, standing next to Kakashi. The blonde baby just giggled in response.

* * *

Six hours later, a small group consisting of Minato, Kushina, the three Sannin, the retired Third, Kakashi, Shisui and the heads of the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans approached the slumbering Bijuu. Jiraiya brought out a small ceremonial gong and tapped it with a drumstick, producing a ringing noise. The fox groaned. " **Ughhhhhh...five more minutes, mom...** " Jiraiya rang the gong again as the shinobi looked on in amusement. " **Ugghhhhhh...fine, I'm awake...** "

As the Kyuubi's eyes opened, it slowly got to its' feet. " **Took you long enough. Are you ready?** " he asked. Minato nodded as Kakashi placed baby Naruto on a small platform surrounded by candles, with a complex, multi-layered seal drawn on the child's stomach. "If you don't mind, we need you to stand right about...there" the Third said, pointing to a large section of the clearing enclosed by four candles.

The fox obliged as a series of lines were drawn between the four candles, one of which connected to a row of two others, leading to the platform at the end. Minato, Kushina, Hiruzen and Jiraiya stood at the candles boxing in the fox, while Tsunade and Orochimaru stood at the two other candles in the line. if viewed from above, one would see that the candles and lines formed the outline of the Big Dipper, with the four stars of the square surrounding the Kyuubi, while the last two connected baby Naruto to them.

" **Everyone ready?** " boomed the Kyuubi. Each of the six sealers nodded, before weaving a series of hand seals in unison. "FUINJUTSU: SEVEN SEALING STARS TECHNIQUE!" The Kyuubi smiled as his physical form collapsed into red chakra, which then traveled along the lines before all funneling into the seal upon the baby's stomach. The six shinobi panted from the effort. "Well, now that that's over...anyone up for Ichiraku's?" Kushina asked.

* * *

Inside the baby's mindscape, an endless field of flowers bloomed. On a small rise was a ramen stand, and nearby sat the Kyuubi's cage; a massive thing formed by six trees with interwoven branches. The ramen stand was occupied by a teenage boy wearing an orange and black coat, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the baby boy. "So Kurama..." the boy began "Why, exactly, are we inside the mind of my infant self?"

The fox opened one eye. " **Magic. Time travel. Some bullshit like that** " he snorted. Naruto took another sip of his ramen broth. "Cool. Well, let's make the best of it, why don't we?"


End file.
